


Thunder

by otomekaidii



Series: Cuddles for Mammon [18]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, I just wanna cuddle my favorite bois, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Multi, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuddle buddies, takes place in season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomekaidii/pseuds/otomekaidii
Summary: Mammon and Levi realize they aren’t too fond of human world thunderstorms.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Reader/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Cuddles for Mammon [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020583
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CottonCandyPony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyPony/gifts).



It had been a few days since you had reunited with all the brothers in the human world. You had gone from feeling rather lonely and depressed to once again surrounded by the familiar chaos you had come to love so much in less than a day, and honestly you couldn’t have been happier. Lucifer had even gone through the trouble of “bringing” your old room at the House of Lamentation with him, and you were surprised to find just how much you had missed that too.

But what you had probably missed more than anything were two demons in particular - Levi and Mammon. The three of you had been practically inseparable during your time in the Devildom. If you weren’t with one of them, you were with the other, and often all three of you were together causing some manner of mischief. 

Tonight though, you were alone. Levi was staying up to participate in some raid with his guild, and Mammon had gone out with Asmodeus to explore the local nightlife. Around the time you had started getting ready for bed, a small storm had rolled in. You loved the sound of rain on your windows, and the gentle rumble of thunder in the distance helped you relax as you snuggled down into your comforter, ready to get some shut eye. 

Not long after you had finally drifted off to sleep, a loud BANG BANG BANG on your door jolted you awake. 

“Oi! It’s me, open up already. Why’d ya hafta lock your door anyways,” grumbled Mammon.

Bleary eyed, you rolled out of bed, opening the door to see what he wanted. 

“Mammon? Aren’t you supposed to be out with Asmo?”

“Ehh, we came back early. Nothin’ really exciting’ going on tonight.” 

“Oh, okay.”

The two of you stood in silence for a moment while Mammon shifted on his feet, struggling to come up with a good excuse for the request he was about to make. When you had been in the Devildom, it hadn’t been at all strange for the two of you to spend the night together. Either because you simply fell asleep after watching a movie, or because you liked his company. But now that it had been awhile since then, he wasn’t sure how to go about asking you again, or if the same invitation was still in place and he was welcome to come and go as he pleased. 

“Is there something else?” you asked, still half asleep and ready to crawl back into the warmth of your bed.

“Errr, well, I was wonderin’ if I could like...ya know...sleep with ya,” he said, mumbling the last part of his sentence such that you could hardly understand him.

“Huh? Mammon you gotta speak up, I’m way too tired.”

“I wanted ta know if I could…” 

Just then a loud crack of thunder echoed through the halls, and Mammon practically jumped out of his skin.

“Do you want to spend the night?” you asked, sensing that perhaps Mammon just didn’t want to be alone right now. 

“It’s not like I’m scared of the storm or nothin’ but if ya know, you’d rather have me with ya I don’t mind.”

You smiled softly at him as you opened your door and waved him inside. Even after all this time, he still tried to keep up appearances. It used to annoy you somewhat, but you now found it rather endearing, especially since when the two of you were alone, it never lasted long either. 

Closing the door behind you, you made your way back into your bed as Mammon kicked off his shoes and wiggled out of his jacket. He opened your dresser, happy to see that his change of clothes were right where he had left them the last time he had been there, and quickly slipped into a comfortable pair of pajama pants before joining you in bed.

Mammon wrapped his arms around your middle as he spooned your from behind and buried his face in your hair, inhaling your scent. It had been so long since he had slept like this, he had forgotten exactly how much he missed it. You could feel his grip around you tighten as he settled in and got more comfortable, and you couldn’t help but smile. You had missed your sleeping buddy too, and having him with you again warmed your heart. 

It didn’t take long for Mammon to fall asleep now that he was warm and safe in your bed. He flinched a couple times when he heard the sounds of thunder outside your window, but relaxing was so much easier with you around. He hadn’t been expecting the weather in the human realm to affect him all that much. They had storms in the Devildom too, after all, but they were nothing like this. And he was ever so grateful that you hadn’t asked him too many questions. 

Just as you were about to drift off for a second time, your DDD chimed. You thought about not checking your messages, but when another and then another came through, you realized whoever it was wasn’t going to stop until you replied. With a sigh, you cracked open one eye to take a peak. 

>>>Levi - hey are you awake  
>>>Levi - want to watch a movie  
>>>Levi - or we could play a game

It was Levi. The fact that he was awake didn’t surprise you, but you had thought he had plans for most of the night. Why was he bothering you now? 

>>>You - I’m really tired, sorry  
>>>Levi - oh  
>>>Levi - can I still come over? I promise to be quiet.   
>>>You - sure. The door’s unlocked.

Not seeing the harm in Levi hanging out in your room while you slept, you were quick to agree to his suggestion. It wouldn’t be the first time he hung out in your room while you did your own thing. Just simply being around you was enjoyable for him, and you were more than happy to have him nearby as well. 

A few moments later, you heard your door quietly creak open, followed by a loud crack of thunder that made Mammon flinch. Levi let out a yelp too, accidentally closing the door much more forcefully than he had intended, which was enough to snap Mammon out of his sleep. 

“Levi?!” 

“What is he doing here?!”

“None of ya business!” 

“Stooooppop,” you groaned, “Be quiet or I’m kicking you both out.”

The boys exchanged glares, but Mammon soon settled back down behind you, wrapping his arms around your middle and pulling you closer to him. You had to laugh at his possessiveness. It didn’t bother you though, as long as he let you get back to sleep.

“Levi?” 

You called out to your otaku, who was still lingering by the door. He too had planned on taking shelter in your room when he realized not even the hum of his electronics was enough to distract him from the surprisingly loud storm. Finding Mammon already in your bed was a huge disappointment though, and he couldn’t decide if he was jealous about it, or embarrassed at having been caught coming into your room so late. 

When he heard you call for him, he was pulled from his thoughts. And when another clap of thunder caught him by surprise, he was quick to climb into bed beside you on the opposite side of Mammon. 

You smiled at Levi when you felt the mattress dip. Even in the dim light of your room you could tell he was nervous, so you opened your arms to him, encouraging him to cuddle up to you. That invitation was all he needed to overcome the last of his hesitation as he slipped his arm over your waist, and hid his face in your chest. You gave him a kiss on the forehead before you wrapping him up in a tight hug and settling back down. 

As the storm continued, you’d feel Levi occasionally flinch in your arms before tightening his grip around your waist. Hoping to help him relax and fall asleep, you began carding your fingers through his hair. The sensation immediately caught his attention, distracting him from the sounds of the thunder and lightning in the distance. Focused on the rhythmic feeling of your fingers running through his hair, it wasn’t long before he too had drifted off into a peaceful slumber. And you weren’t far behind him either, warm and cozy snuggled between your two favorite demons. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be only about Mammon, but then Levi just showed up, soooo 🤷🏻


End file.
